


You're My Enchantress

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Some Humor, reassurence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki lets me know</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Enchantress

**Author's Note:**

> I must be in a big slump if all I feel like give or take is writting comfort stories, I really am in a bad way. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this one. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! this was also insprired by on-line quizzes I take sometimes mostly about Loki btw.

"Enchantress, what are you doing?" Loki asked walking in my room. "Just some on-line quizzes for fun my darling, they make me smile" I said looking up at him.

"How did you know it was me now?" he asked noticing this. "You smell like mint, I can always tell by that" I said as he pulled me closer.

 "I smell like a tea herb?" he asked. "It's a tea herb I like besides, it also means you smell fresh" I said running my fingers through his hair.

He smiled kissing my temple, "May I ask why do you take these quizzes? Do you not already know where my heart lies or yours for that matter?" he asked.

"Wolf Eyes, of course I know, I just need some comfort and this is where I look for it" I said softly. "Do I need, to let you know more often how much I love you?" he asked.

"Loki, you're always letting me know" I said feeling his fingers through my hair. He waved his hand and a rose appeared out of nowhere.

It opened it's petals and I could almost make out words on each one of them. The letters were written in gold, they seemed to shine at me, "For she who has healed me" said one petal.

"For the one I truly adore" said another one. "Loki… " I said with a tired smile. He leaned  forward kissing me passionately and slowly. "I will always let you know, what you mean to me for you mean the world" Loki whispered as we parted.

 "I love you, thank you" I whispered falling asleep in his arms. "Sleep my darling, sweet Enchantress, I love you too" he said gently as our hands intertwined. I smiled knowing Loki would always let me know.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
